


Kawase

by BlueFloyd



Series: Ecole Nouvelle de Sorcellerie [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Ecology, Research, recherche, écologie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFloyd/pseuds/BlueFloyd
Summary: Une journée de terrain dans la réserve naturelle de Cahuinari prend une tournure inattendue.





	

Le réveil sonne trop tôt, comme d'habitude. Je grommelle et sors du lit. Avec le décalage horaire, mon Skype avec Alice s'est fini relativement tôt, mais j'ai continué à geeker jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Un épisode de série, une BD lue en .cbz, et il était inexplicablement 2h du matin. Si seulement j'avais un remonte-temps pour mon usage personnel.  
J'attrape ma baguette sur mon bureau, j'accio mes lunettes et des vêtements et je pars à la douche. Je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon savon mais heureusement je peux l'accio à travers la fenêtre et sous la porte de la cabine. Dix minutes plus tard, j'ai un peu plus forme humaine. Je fais disparaître l'eau de mes cheveux et je descends dans la salle commune. Paola et Ingrid sont déjà en train de boire leur café, je marmonne une salutation avant de m'affaler sur la troisième chaise. Ingrid fait flotter la cafetière jusqu'à moi et me sert un bol généreux. Essentiellement, Ingrid agit en lieu et place de mes fonctions cérébrales durant la première heure de ma journée. Je bois le café rapidement, me brûlant un peu au passage. Deux tartines grillées sautent jusqu'à mon assiette. J'étale un peu de confiture dessus. Catalina rentre dans la cuisine. Elle a l'air beaucoup trop en forme, comme tous les matins. Elle se sert en café et commence à exposer le programme de la journée.  
« Il semblerait qu'Isadora ait enfin accepté un mâle sur son territoire. S'il est suffisamment dégourdi et qu'elle ne le chasse pas, il est possible que nous voyons enfin la suite de la parade nuptiale ! On n'a aucune idée du niveau d'agressivité des dragons durant cette phase, par conséquent nous allons prendre un maximum de précautions. Personne ne rentre sur le territoire d'Isadora aujourd'hui. Nous allons faire le tour du périmètre en balai pour vérifier que tous les charmes sont bien en place, et nous enverrons des caméras supplémentaires à l'intérieur du périmètre ensuite. Groupes de deux. Kawase, tu viens avec moi, on discutera de tes résultats au passage ? Ingrid, Paola, on retrouve José et Maria à la bordure du périmètre, je vous laisse faire vos groupes. »  
Arf. J'étais supposée mettre aux propres les résultats des dernières observations et synthétiser un peu, histoire de commencer mon rapport, mais j'avoue que j'ai laissé ça dans un coin et regardé compulsivement _Orphan Black_ à la place. J'ai quand même une vague idée de ce que je vais dire à Catalina, les grandes lignes de la synthèse sont claires dans ma tête. Essentiellement, ça donne "Les dragons sont déjà dangereux habituellement, mais ils sont **méga** -dangereux en période de reproduction". Si je fais ma thèse sur le même sujet, ça sera probablement mon _lolmythesis_.  
Je finis rapidement mes tartines et je vais chercher mon sac dans ma chambre. Je retrouve Catalina dix minutes plus tard devant le garage à balais. Nous enfourchons nos balais et nous rejoignons notre altitude de croisière, 50 m de haut. J'adore voler. La forêt se déploie devant nous alors que nous rejoignons la limite de la réserve. Nous nous arrêtons quelques minutes pour discuter avec José et Maria, Catalina répartit les vérifications entre nos trois groupes, puis nous repartons.

« Du coup Kawase, tu en es où ?  
\- J'ai mes cahiers de terrain mais j'ai pas encore mis au propre les observations des deux dernières journées. En gros, Leila et Miranda ont augmenté la fréquence de leurs périodes de chasse, on manque de caméras dans leur nid pour confirmer mais je pense qu'elles font des réserves pour avoir moins à sortir quand elles couveront. Elles n'ont pas encore accepté de mâle sur leur territoire, ce qui voudrait dire que les dents-de-vipère commencent ces réserves juste parce qu'elle sont dans leur période de fertilité, avant de porter un œuf. Mais bon, c'est une observation sur deux dragonnes seulement, c'est pas très solide.  
\- Sur Isadora tu n'as pas observé ce comportement ?  
\- Non, mais on a encore moins d'observations sur elle vu qu'elle a détruit plus de caméras, et que ça fait qu'une semaine qu'elle a commencé à émettre des phéromones sexuelles. Elle a accepté un mâle trop vite pour qu'on ait pu faire des observations. »  
En parlant, nous sommes arrivées à un des nexus du charme de protection du territoire d'Isadora. Nous atterrissons en douceur et nous rentrons dans la petite cabane. Je lance un _Revelio_ sur la cabane elle même et quelques charmes de la même famille. Visiblement personne n'est rentré depuis le passage de José et Maria il y a une semaine, mais mieux vaut en être certaines. Je relance le charme de dissimulation de la cabane, et je vérifie que les enchantements répulsifs à moldus sont toujours bien actifs. Pendant ce temps, Catalina s'active sur le pentacle qui couvre le sol de la cabane. Avec douze autres autour du territoire, il forme le charme de protection du territoire d'Isadora. Catalina repasse de la pointe de sa baguette sur chaque glyphe écrit entre les branches de l'étoile, les réalimentant en magie. Je la rejoins pour finir le pentacle, puis nous dispersons deux poignées de poudre de salamandre au centre du pentacle. Elles se consument au contact de l'air chargé de magie, et le dessin au sol s'illumine brièvement. Nous ressortons de la cabane, et nous faisons grandir un peu davantage les buissons épineux qui entourent la clairière. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Le charme de protection sert à la fois à empêcher les gens de rentrer sur le territoire de la dragonne et à l'empêcher elle d'en sortir. La deuxième partie est controversée. Il est vrai que les dragonnes sont généralement plus agressives envers les humains que ne le sont les dragons, mais en limitant son rayon d'action on modifie son comportement, ce qui peut la rendre malheureuse, voire plus agressive encore (et accessoirement, ça peut fausser nos observations. Mais diminuer la surface à surveiller nous permet aussi d'avoir plus d'observations, donc...). De toute façon ce n'est pas du tout parfaitement efficace, une dragonne qui veut vraiment traverser ce charme le peut. C'est largement plus efficace pour garder les gens dehors, moldu⋅e⋅s comme sorcièr⋅e⋅s.

Nous volons jusqu'au nexus suivant, en discutant des endroits où il serait stratégique de rajouter des caméras. Il y en a peu sur le territoire d'Isadora, parce que c'est sur elle que nous avons testé les premières caméras, et qu'elle en a détruit pas mal : apparentes, elle les détruisait, trop dissimulées sous des charmes elle percevait la magie et les détruisait tout autant. Trouver le bon dosage a été une suite d'essai/erreur, et nous avons ensuite privilégié les territoires des quatre autres dragonnes que nous suivons, que nous n'avions pas rendues défiantes par nos essais répétés. Du coup, on a moins d'observations sur Isadora, et comme visiblement notre sponsor serait prête à nous filer un peu plus de fric, on va le consacrer en priorité à rajouter des caméras chez Isadora. C'est d'ailleurs un truc bien chiant des études sur des sujets magiques un peu coûteux : si vous faites une thèse qui demande que de farfouiller dans les livres tout va bien, et l'Histoire magique, la graphomancie, les philosophies de la magie se portent bien. Mais pour faire de l'éthologie des créatures magiques, de la physique des particules ésotériques où autre, vous pouvez pas exactement candidater à un appel à projets de l'ANR, où vous faire embaucher par une section du CNRS, ou une autre institution de recherche moldue. Le problème des scientifiques moldu⋅e⋅s, c'est qu'els connaissent suffisamment leur domaine de recherche pour pas se faire douiller sur les attributions de fonds. Du coup, y'a plusieurs stratégies : certain⋅e⋅s mages chercheureuses font de la recherche moldue, avec un peu de recherche magique planquée dans les coins, en profitant des accès qu'els ont aux labos. Si vous êtes passionné⋅e par la recherche, que le sujet soit magique n'est pas forcément crucial. Perso je considère que c'est quand même dommage, y'a déjà tellement peu de sorcièr⋅e⋅s qui font de la recherche et du coup tellement peu de choses connues sur la magie, fragmenter encore plus les efforts c'est regrettable... Pour notre part, dissimuler de la recherche sur des dragons c'est un peu tendu de toute façon. On est financé⋅e⋅s par des sorcièr⋅e⋅s philanthropes, notamment Eliza Bernouilli, la cheffe de la famille Bernouilli, qui visiblement est passionnée par les dragons et prête à investir de l'argent dans la recherche dessus. Tant mieux pour nous, mais bon c'est quand même un peu agaçant de voir sa possibilité d'étudier des trucs dépendre des centres d'intérêt d'une vieille dame excentrique, aussi charmante soit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »  
Catalina me tire de mes considérations sur le financement de la recherche. Je regarde dans la direction qu'elle indique. Perdu dans le tapis de vert de la forêt, un panache de fumée se déploie. Ce n'est pas la saison où un incendie pourrait prendre, il a même plu durant la nuit, mais un éclair peut avoir déclenché un petit foyer local. À vue de nez je dirais que c'est à l'extérieur du territoire d'Isadora, mais mieux vaut l'éteindre maintenant et ne pas risquer de problème s'il vient perturber le charme ou pire, Isadora elle-même. Nous infléchissons notre trajectoire vers le panache et accélérons progressivement. Nous sommes presque au niveau de la canopée quand Catalina remonte en chandelle en lâchant une bordée de jurons. Je la suis par réflexe. Elle se met en vol stationnaire et je la rejoins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu n'as pas entendu ?  
\- Entendu quoi ?  
\- Les voix ! Il y a des gens en dessous des arbres, ça doit être un feu de camp.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais ils sont trop proches de la limite du territoire, ils font du feu, ils sont bruyants, il faut les faire partir. »  
J'acquiesce. Ce n'est pas la bonne période pour avoir des gens qui font n'importe quoi à côté du territoire d'une dent-de-vipère. Nous interrompons notre vol stationnaire et nous piquons jusqu'à atterrir au sol à une soixantaine de mètres du feu de camp. Nous marchons en silence vers le campement, et les voix deviennent plus audibles. Aux bribes de conversation, on dirait que ce sont des moldu⋅e⋅s. Je déploie un charme de normalisation autour de moi. Catalina me jette un coup d'œil et m'imite.

Nous arrivons à la limite d'une petite clairière. Je note trois grandes tentes dans lesquelles on peut faire rentrer une dizaine de personnes debout, avec un imprimé camouflage. Il y a bien un feu de camp au centre de la clairière, et huit, non neuf moldu⋅e⋅s qui s'affairent. Elleux ne sont pas en treillis, donc ça ne doit pas être des militaires. Qu'est-ce qu'els font là ? Catalina s'avance et commence à leur parler. Mon sort de traduction me les fait entendre en français mais si je me concentre je peux percevoir les mots espagnols en dessous.  
« Eh, salut.  
\- Salut, comment ça va ?  
\- Bien, bien, et vous ?  
\- Très bien. Je me demandais... qu'est-ce que vous faites, déjà ?  
\- On échantillonne !  
\- Vous échantillonnez ? Vous échantillonnez quoi ?  
Une femmes s'approche et se joint à la conversation.  
\- C'est une mission double, on échantillonne les herbacées d'une part et les scarabéoïdes d'autre part.  
\- Hmmm, je vois.  
Je prends la parole.  
\- Vous faites ça comment ? Parcelles ? Transect ? Et vous faites juste les espèces connues en capture/relâche ou vous prenez des espèces inconnues pour les introduire dans la nomenclature ?  
Catalina hausse un sourcil. Elle n'a pas de formation en écologie, elle bosse spécifiquement sur les dragons, du coup je ne dois pas être super claire pour elle, mais je suis limpide pour les moldu⋅e⋅s  
\- On prend les inconnues aussi. C'est indispensable, il y a eu très peu de campagnes de terrain dans la réserve de Cahuinari pour le moment. Et on trouve une richesse spécifique au delà de nos projections !  
\- Et du coup vous faites un transect ?  
\- Oui, pas sur le plus grand diamètre de la réserve, mais sur une corde, pour pouvoir faire un peu de paramétrisation spatiale.  
Je hoche la tête. C'est la merde.  
\- Ok, bah on va vous laisser continuer.  
\- Ça marche, bonne route ! On s'est installé ici, on devrait y rester deux trois jours avant de rebouger le camp de base plus loin, hésitez pas à revenir si vous repassez dans le coin, la compagnie se fait rare ! »

On les salue de la main avant de se réenfoncer dans les arbres. Les quelques scientifiques qui étaient venu⋅e⋅s discuter avec nous se remettent à ranger des affaires et à en sortir d'autres, pour préparer leur journée de terrain, je suppose. Ça ne me plaît pas mais la procédure à appliquer est claire.  
« Ils font une campagne d'échantillonnage des espèces endémiques, c'est ça ?  
\- Ouais... Comment tu penses qu'il faut s'y prendre pour faire disparaître le tout ? Leur donner de faux souvenirs et contacter une équipe de Falsificadores des Autorités Magiques Sud-Américaines pour les traces papier et informatique ? Et leur recommander un effaçage complet de la campagne ou changer leur transect pour le mettre à l'autre bout de la réserve de Cahuinari ?  
\- De quoi ?!? Attends Kawase, pourquoi tu veux faire tout disparaître ? Je suis d'accord qu'il faut les éloigner d'Isadora, mais il suffit de les transporter de l'autre côté de son territoire, et les sortilèges d'incartabilité feront le reste pour raccorder les bouts de leur campagne de terrain.  
\- Il n'y a pas que ça comme problème... Il faut les déplacer par sécurité mais je pense que de toute façon els n'auraient pas pénétré dans le territoire, les sortilèges sont suffisamment puissants pour les tenir à distance. Non, le vrai problème c'est que ça va créer des anomalies qui vont se voir dans leurs relevés...  
\- Va falloir que tu explicites davantage.  
Je me laisse tomber au sol et je m'assoie là, en réfléchissant à comment expliquer les choses de la façon la plus claire.  
\- Els ont dit qu'els faisaient un relevé sur un transect, ça veut dire qu'els avancent sur une ligne et qu'els regardent quelles espèces els trouvent tout du long. Normalement quand tu fais ça dans une réserve naturelle, tu trouves de plus en plus d'espèces plus tu vas vers le centre, parce que sur les bords tu as les pressions des activités humaines. C'est tout l'intérêt des réserves naturelles.  
\- Jusque-là je te suis.  
\- Le problème, c'est qu'ici avec les charmes qu'on a mis en place sur les territoires des dragons, on a des réserves dans la réserve : y'a toujours du braconnage et des interventions humaines dans les réserves naturelles moldues, mais il n'y en a pas du tout dans les territoires qu'on a protégés. Els ont mentionné que la richesse spécifique qu'els avaient constaté était plus importante que prévue par leurs modèles, c'est très probablement parce que les territoires draconiens sont des super-réserves. Avec en plus potentiellement l'influence des dragonnes elles-mêmes qui doit fortement modifier les réseaux écologiques en prédatant les plus gros animaux...  
\- Leurs résultats pourraient être intéressants pour nous, mais il faudrait réussir à séparer l'effet dragon de l'effet barrière anti-humain⋅e⋅s...  
\- Non mais els pourront pas publier en l'état ! Vu qu'els ont pas l'information du facteur "territoire de dragonne", leurs résultats vont paraître aberrants. Soient els arrivent à l'expliquer mais ça m'étonnerait, plus probablement els vont tenter de reproduire leur résultats et donc revenir. Et dans tous les cas vu la richesse spécifique qu'els ont trouvé, ça va attirer l'attention sur cette partie de la réserve !  
Catalina s'assied sur ses talons, nos regards sont au même niveau. Elle réfléchit intensément à la situation.  
\- Ok, je vois. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour minimiser les dégâts ? Si on fait comme si leur transect avait été réalisé ailleurs, vu là où els en sont, les aberrations sont dans leurs données déjà collectées. On peut modifier leurs données mais ça va leur faire des résultats carrément falsifiés. En plus faut réussir à les falsifier de façon plausible...  
\- Dans ce cas il faut faire disparaître toute leur campagne. Si on le fait nous ça risque d'être brutal mais des Falsificadores doivent pouvoir faire ça sans leur laisser un gros blanc mémoriel, non ?  
\- C'est délicat, mais oui, els peuvent. Enfin dans la limite du possible, parce que virer des semaines continues de vie, ça reste... Attends, j'ai mieux : on supprime leurs données des derniers jours quand els ont été les plus proches du territoire d'Isadora en simulant une panne ou autre, et on les déplace à l'autre bout de la réserve. Els gardent leurs souvenirs intacts de la suite de la campagne et à peine modifiés du début, donc moins de traumatismes, els ont des données correctes sur la fin et relativement crédibles au début, éventuellement même publiables en l'état, ce qui ruine pas leurs chances de financement futur, et ça demande moins de travail à tout le monde côté sorcièr⋅e⋅s !  
\- Ça me semble le mieux que l'on puisse faire, ouais. Comment on gère ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça avant...  
Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça. Modifier la mémoire des gens ça m'a toujours paru horrible. Mais attirer l'attention sur des territoires magiques, et pire sur des dragons, c'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Surtout l'attention de scientifiques...

Catalina a sorti un téléphone satellite et parle dedans. J'observe la forêt autour de moi. Je voulais juste avoir des résultats sur le comportement des dragonnes en période de reproduction, comment je me retrouve à devoir altérer la mémoire de gens qui n'ont rien demandé à personne et qui veulent juste faire le même boulot que moi ? Catalina a finit sa conversation. Elle replie l'antenne de son téléphone et le range dans son sac.

« Les Falsificadores sont notifié⋅e⋅s. J'ai demandé ce qu'on devait faire ici. Els sont d'accord avec notre plan, on doit stupéfixer l'ensemble de l'équipe, et ils nous demandent de nous charger de l'effaçage des données, vu qu'on saura mieux faire ça qu'elleux. Els envoient une équipe pour procéder aux effacements mémoriels le mieux possible. » Catalina sort sa baguette. Je l'imite. Nous retournons lentement vers la clairière. Je répète du bout de la baguette le mouvement du Stupefix. Nous arrivons dans la clairière. Des planchettes sont sorties, des cadres pour les décomptes en parcelles, et des boîtes pour ranger des spécimens. Les écologues moldu⋅e⋅s sont rassemblés autour de la femme avec laquelle nous avons discuté, qui visiblement donne les directives pour la journée. Je lève mon bras pour lancer le premier sortilège, mais Catalina pose sa main sur mon poignet et je baisse ma baguette. Nous nous approchons du groupe. La cheffe donne ses dernières instructions. Il faut qu'on les fixe maintenant avant qu'els ne se dispersent dans la forêt. Catalina marche vers la cheffe.

« C'est encore nous. Juste une question rapide, où est-ce que vous sauvegardez vos données ?  
\- Oh, on les centralise sur cet ordi et on les sauvegarde quotidiennement sur deux disques durs, qu'on garde dans deux sacs à dos différents, au cas où.  
Ça me rappelle que j'ai toujours pas sauvegardé ma thèse ailleurs que sur mon ordi. Faut que je m'occupe vite de ça. Mais là tout de suite c'est pas la question.  
\- Ok, merci beaucoup. Et sachez que je suis désolée.  
\- De quoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous...  
- _Stupefix_. »  
Catalina a à peine murmuré le sort. L'écologue tombe dans ses bras, elle la couche doucement au sol. Bordel de bordel. C'est vraiment mal de faire ça. Mais voir la femme allongée me donne une idée.  
« Eh, quelqu'un peut venir ? Elle ne se sent pas bien ! »  
Les gens commencent à revenir vers nous. Ça va simplifier les sortilèges. J'imite Catalina, je prononce mes sortilèges à voix normale. Je vise une personne, deux, trois. Les gens tombent autour de moi. C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce sortilège sur des humains. J'ai l'impression de les tuer, je me sens mal, j'ai envie de vomir. Nous comptons les corps, els sont bien tou⋅te⋅s là. Nous nous dirigeons vers la tente, nous allumons l'ordinateur sur lequel se trouvent les données. Il y a un mot de passe, mais rien qui résiste à un _Alohomora_. Un disque dur y est connecté, reste à trouver l'autre dans les sacs à dos. Pendant que nous cherchons, deux Falsificadores se matérialisent au centre du campement et se mettent à l'œuvre sur les souvenirs des chercheureuses. Tous ces beaux discours sur le fait de ne pas participer aux oppressions, et à la première occasion j'argumente en faveur de l'effacement de la mémoire de moldu⋅e⋅s juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je me dis que c'est pour protéger les dragons et éviter les risques, mais néanmoins ça me laisse un goût amer. Enfin nous trouvons le disque dur. Nous regardons les données, les tendances, et nous décidons d'effacer leurs données des trois derniers jours. Ça devrait suffire. Les Falsificadores ont commencé à élaborer un sort de zone pour transporter l'ensemble du campement de l'autre côté de la réserve. Ils nous font signe de sortir de la zone affectée. Catalina échange quelques mots avec eux, puis ils activent leur sort.

Nous sommes seules à nouveau. Catalina me regarde.  
« Je… Je te propose de laisser les autres finir la sécurisation des nexus. On rentre au camp, et on prend un peu de temps pour débriefer… ça. »  
J'acquiesce. J'ai envie de rentrer, d'appeler Alice, de la voir, de me blottir dans ses bras et de dormir. Nous retournons à nos balais. Le vol du retour se fait en silence. Pourquoi je n'ai pensé qu'aux conséquences scientifiques et pas aux conséquences humaines avant qu'on contacte les Falsificadores ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un moyen moins brutal de dissimuler la présence du territoire d'Isadora ? Et puis même si leurs données montraient une anomalie, est-ce que vraiment ça aurait attiré l'attention sur la réserve ? Est-ce que je me suis pas monté la tête toute seule ? Ou alors est-ce qu'au contraire je ne fais pas une montagne de tout ça ? On a effacé quelques souvenirs mais on a laissé l'essentiel de leur vie intacte, ce n'est pas si grave que ça, non ? Mais les voir tomber, paralysé⋅e⋅s par nos sorts, c'était horrible.

Nous arrivons au camp. Catalina passe un nouveau coup de fil sur son téléphone satellite, je suppose qu'elle prévient Ingrid et les autres qu'els doivent finir la vérification du périmètre. Je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je lance la bouilloire d'un coup de baguette et je m'affale sur une chaise. J'accio mon ordinateur. Je lance Skype, mais Alice n'est pas en ligne, elle doit être en cours. Catalina entre dans la cuisine et fait flotter deux tasses jusqu'à nous. Elle les remplit d'eau chaude et j'ajoute les sachets.  
« Ça va ?  
Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ?  
\- Je sais pas trop. Je sais que c'est moi qui ait dit qu'il fallait appeler les Falsificadores, mais…  
Je laisse ma phrase en suspens.  
\- C'est devenu un peu trop réel tout d'un coup.  
\- Oui. Je veux dire, OK, il faut protéger le Secret Magique et tout, mais paralyser des gens et effacer leur mémoire, c'était, c'était… J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.  
\- Moi non plus, mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ton analyse de la situation était correcte, on ne pouvait pas les laisser continuer leur collecte de données là. On a fait de notre mieux dans une situation merdique. Le problème, c'est que les sorts de dissimulation ne prennent pas en compte les effets de bord, pas notre gestion.  
Je bois une gorgée de thé. Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça le problème ? Plus fondamentalement le problème pour moi c'est le Secret Magique, la dissimulation d'information aux moldu⋅e⋅s,  le fait de les traiter comme des humains de seconde catégorie. Mais je ne sais pas quel est le point de vue de Catalina là-dessus et je n'ai pas l'énergie de me lancer dans une discussion politique maintenant avec elle. Je hoche la tête.  
\- Oui… On a fait de notre mieux dans une situation pourrie. Je suis d'accord. Mais ça me fait pas me sentir mieux pour autant de l'avoir fait.  
Catalina reste silencieuse un moment. Sa tasse vibre légèrement, elle doit faire tourner le thé dedans en réfléchissant.  
\- Je sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne me sens pas glorieuse non plus. Ça sonne idiot mais il faut laisser du temps au temps. Et en parler à des gens. Je vais appeler ma sœur et en discuter avec elle je pense. Tu as quelqu'un a qui en parler ?  
J'acquiesce. Ouais, je vais en discuter avec Alice dès ce soir. Et voir si je prends le temps de retourner à Paris quelques jours pour laisser passer ça. Je pourrais vraiment commencer à rédiger le rapport là-bas. Catalina se lève, sa tasse de thé intacte.  
\- Je vais aller appeler ma sœur maintenant. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir."

J'acquiesce à nouveau. Elle fait une bonne maîtresse de stage. Mais c'est pas vraiment la personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de discuter pour autant. Je rechecke Skype, mais Alice n'est toujours pas en ligne. Je lui laisse un message pour lui dire de m'appeler dès qu'elle l'est. Je voudrais aussi en parler à Ingrid quand elle rentrera du terrain, savoir ce qu'elle en pense. D'ici là je vais écouter de la musique joyeuse, et surtout, réfléchir à un plan, à des arguments et à une méthode pour mettre fin au Secret Magique.


End file.
